1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf accessories. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention are directed to straps attachable to a golf bag allowing a person to carry the golf bag on his back by placing the straps over both shoulders.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, the golf bag came with a single strap where one end was attachable to the top of the golf bag and the other end to a mid-point on the bag. The golfer would then carry the bag by placing one arm through the single strap and carrying the bag over one shoulder. However, due to the combined weight of the golf clubs and the bag, the shoulder used to carry the golf bag would experience increased strain and soreness. Additionally, the imbalance would also cause strain on the lower back and hip.
Recently, a type of dual carrying strap containing two shoulder straps has been used in place of the single strap. By placing a shoulder strap over each shoulder, the dual carrying strap works like a backpack. Thus, the dual carrying strap centers the weight of the golf bag on the back of the golfer for better balance and weight distribution. However, these dual shoulder straps would easily get twisted before the straps could be placed on the shoulders of the golfer. Additionally, the extra straps required in these dual carrying straps made the golf bag unattractive to golfers. Furthermore, the dual carrying straps were difficult to adjust for the different shoulder widths of golfers.